los elegidos
by trixlaura
Summary: trixie encuentra una pagina en internet que le gusto mucho pero cuando descubre que es de la tierra y le dice a Eli eligen 7 seguidores de bajoterra para darles el mejor regalo de sus vidas mi primer fic alfin
1. la pagina

Los elegidos

Era un día aburrido en bajoterra Eli estaba viendo televisión Kord mejorando las mecas Pronto durmiendo y Trixie navegando en internet hasta que encontró una página era rara se llamaba fanfiction y había un escrito llamado una noche que jamás se olvidara lo empezó a leer y vio que era una historia porque nunca había pasado tal cosa Elí jamás haría tal cosa ni siquiera convertido en vampiro pensó. Se sonrojo mucho al final de la cura parte 2 pues terminaba en que Eli y ella se besaban luego vio que la autora tenia nombre de Elixie fan ahora si estaba más roja que un tomate no sabía que significaba Eli se lo dijo un día a Kord en la caverna comercial cuando se calló a la fuente al frente de todos y más encima no le gusta el agua.

Eli- Hola Trix que haces

Trixie- Ahhh a eres tú me asustaste no solo eh busco información sobre una babosa

Eli- Que babosa

Trixie- Em eh la infierno

Eli-Que

Trixie- Si la infierno busco información sobre Berpy

Eli- Puedo ver

Trixie- No querré decir no es necesario Eli, es aburrido además puedes verlo más tarde

Eli la miraba extrañado y luego dijo

Eli- Ok iré a practicar afuera adiós

Trixie- Adiós

EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TRIXIE

No debo dejar que se den cuenta de esta página y menos Eli estoy cansada de que me defiendan en todo y me crean débil por ser una chica debo ser la de antes pero les mentiría hay bueno eso no importa.

EN LA VIDA REAL

A Trixie le encantaba esta página hasta se creó una cuenta relatando sus aventuras a diario conoció a muchos autores pero un día hablando con la usuario ciXar Betta se enteró de algo terrible

Trixie-Ame tu fic no me imagino ver a Kord y a pronto aprendiendo patinaje

CiXar-Gracias son increíbles los tuyos también

Trixie-De donde eres

CiXar-Bueno mi ubicación es planeta tierra en chile

Trixie-Claro adiós

EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TRIXIE

No puede ser ella viene de la superficie que voy a ser bueno supongo que soy la única usuaria de bajoterra no podre controlar esto sola tendré que decirle a Eli y a los demás ojala no me odien por mentirles

EN LA VIDA REAL

Trixie-Chicos vengan

Kord-Que pasa Trixie

Pronto-si Trixie que pasa

Eli-ya estoy aquí

Trixie-Chicos no me odien yo encontré una pagina en la que escribían historias sobre nosotros me emocione y me cree una cuenta pero no se los dije porque estaba cansada de que me defendieran solo porque soy una chica pero me entere de que esa página viene de la superficie y ya no sé qué hacer

Eli-Trixie no debes preocuparte por eso además nosotros te protegemos porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti siempre serás la misma dulce, tierna, inteligente, fuerte, amistosa, linda, tierna y la chica más atractiva de todo el universo ahora cuéntanos todo

Trixie les conto cada detalle y luego Eli dijo

Eli-Tengo una idea dame la lista de los 7 mejores autores

Trixie-Ya termine toma

Eli leyó

1 elixie fan

2 criXar Betta

3 Saira Keyla

4

5 Sakura s place

6 JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra

7 Karencita Frost300

Eli-Bueno este es el plan

Toda la banda se reunió y escucharon el plan y trix dijo

Trixie-Estas seguro de que quieres arriesgarte Eli

Eli-Si en ellos se puede confiar además no creo que digan nada

Kord-Pero como los reuniremos

Eli-Tengo un plan

MENSAJE

A los elegidos ustedes son mis ídolos me encantan sus historias y espero que les guste la sorpresa a y ciXar se que no eres de chile pero no sabía de que país era si algo envíame tu país y lo edito quizá me demore en subir la segunda parte pero que la subo la subo


	2. la banda de Shane

Los elegidos cap. 2

Eli- Tengo un plan:

Iremos a recogerlos a sus respectivos países a Elixie fan en Guatemala ,a CiXar Betta y Freddy en Costa Rica, a Saira Keyla en Mexico, a Colombia por Sakura s pace a Honduras por JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra y a Chile por Karencita Frost 300 iremos disfrazados en especial pronto y kord

Trixie- Y sus padres

Eli - Dejame terminar llevaremos babaosas versatil para crear sus ilusiones Kord

Kord- Si Eli tengo ya 7 babosas versatil y nuestros disfrazes

Trixie- Y yo tengo mi camara quiero grabar sus caras cuando sepan que ellos...

Eli- No lo digas Trix alguien nos podria estar oyendo

Trixie- Ok pero encerio quieres hacerlo

Eli- Ya te dije que si bueno llegamos el acenso lamento no haberlos traido antes chicos

Trixie- No importa Kord Pronto salgan ya

Pronto- No nos vemos raros

Eli- No ademas esto es necesario

Kord- ok aqui estoy

Eli- Trix tu primero sientate

Trixi- Ok ya y ahora que

Eli- Presiona el boton

Trixie- Listo pero no paso nada ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eli- Kord te toca

Kord- No lo se Eli no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo ademas mira como grito Trix

Eli- Kord porfavor si ademas no pasara nada creeme

Kord- Esta bien pero me debes una ahora presiono el boton que pasa porque no se... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eli- Pronto...

Pronto- Pronto el valiente no le dan miedo estas cosas veamos listo presione el boton pero que Kord lo ave... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eli- Bueno me toca volvere a la superficie bueno presion no pue... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh super cool

EN LA SUPERFICIE

Trixie- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh que viaje mas agitado woow que bonito es todo hey y los chicos

Kord- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya estoy aqui

Trixie- Mira Kord ¡que bonito!

Kord- Wow que bonito es todo hey Pronto ya deveria estar aqui

Pronto- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo ven a Pronto no le paso nada *se cae*

Trixie- Pronto levantate y mira

Pronto- Ok wow Eli tenia razon sobre este lugar aproposito donde esta

Eli- wiiiiiiii hola chicos les gusto

Trixie Kord Pronto- Si nos encanto

Eli- Bueno empezemos...

EN GUATEMALA

Elixie Fan- ¿Quien esta hay?

Eli- No te asustes ven con nosotros

Elixie Fan- Pero que quieren?

Trixie- Darte una sorpresa

Elixie Fan- Pero alto nooooo

EN COSTA RICA

Kord- ¿Es aqui?

Eli- Si entremos

CiXar- ¿Quien es?

Trixie- No te preocupes ven con nosotros

CiXar- Pero quie... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Trixie- Esta casa es de Fredy

Eli- Si

Fredy- Quien anda hay

Kord- No te hareos nada ven con nosotros

Fredy- Pero yo... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

EN MEXICO

Zaira Keila- Hola ¿quien esta hay?

Pronto- Te lo diremos despues ahora ven con nosotros

Zaira Keila- Alto no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

EN COLOMBIA

Sakura- Hola ¿quienes son?

Eli- Lo unico que te puedo decir es que si nos conoces

Sakura- ¿Pero de donde?

Kord- Pronto lo sabras

Sakura- Pero ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

EN HONDURAS

JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra- ¿Quien anda hay?

Trixie- Amigos

Jen- Pero... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

EN CHILE

Karencita Frost 300- ¿Qien es?

Kord- Simple somos alguien muy importante para ti

Karen- Quen... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

EN CANADA (CASA DE ELI)

Eli- Kord liberalos

Kord- Con gusto

Todos- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh alfin nos sacaron

Trixie- Niños es hora de saber quienes somos

Sakura- Yo tengo 26

Trixie- Pues ven señorita

(Ya todos formados)

Eli- Por favor tomense esto con mucha calma nosotros somos...

Eli Trixie Kord Pronto- (se quitan los disfrazes) la banda de Shane

Todos- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hola chicos pd en este momento me estaran odiando porque no les e dicho lo que van a hacer con ustedes pero tengan paciensia ademas me estoy vengando por que ustedes tambien lo hicieron un millon de veces gracias por sus comentarios pd2 entren a macrojuegos es genial yo soy nivel 4 y mi nombre es misslaura mi avatar tiene el cabello castaño chaqueta plateada jean cortado en las rodillas y un cetro azul


	3. vamos a bajoterra

Vamos a bajoterra

Cix- Pero eso significa que…

Trixie- Si, Bajoterra existe

Elixie- Pero ¿Qué van a hacernos?

Eli- Ustedes tienen algo en común… Karina ¿reconoces esto?

Elixie- Si es uno de mis fics una noche que jamás se olvidara

Eli- Cix ¿Reconoces esto?

Cix- Claro es uno de mis fics ¿Quién es Eli?

Eli- Zaira ¿reconoces esto?

Zaira- Claro uno de mis fics admiradores secrretos

Eli- Fredy ¿reconoces esto?

Fredy- Claro que si es mi fic perdidos pero enamorados

Trixie- Como que eli y yo terminaremos en una isla ¡como que contendra lemon!

Fredy- ¿Sabes que es el lemon?

Trixie- chicos yo soy la usuaria Trixie 103

Fredy- ¡Eres tu! wow tus fics son grandiosos

Trixie- La mayoria eran reales

Eli- Dime uno que no sea real

Trixie- Claro solo quiero tu cariño se trataba de que yo te amaba en silencio y siempre te buscaba para que me ayudaras y me dieras tu cariño asi fuera una simple amistad un dia el Doctor Blakk me rapta y estube a punto de morir hay tu te me declaras y no dabamos un apasionado beso años 10 años despues teniamos una niña de 5 años y de alguna manera estabamos agradecidos con el doctor Blakk (mmm esto va a existir pero por mi)

Zaira (susurrando)- Fredy no todo es de mentira

Fredy- jajajaja si eso es cierto jajaja ¿porque crees que Trixie lo hizo?

Zaira- Obio esta enamorada jajaja este viaje va a contener Elixie

Zaira- Si

Trixie- ¿Que decian?

Fredy y Zaira- Nada

El- Sigamos Sakura ¿reconoces esto?

Sakura- Claro es mi fic vidas cruzadas

Eli- Jen reconoces esto

Jen- claro es mi fic un nuevo lugar

Eli- Karem ¿reconoces esto

Karem- Claro es uno de mis fics solo tienes que creer

Cix- Entonces ¡todos somos de fanfiction!

Fredy- Cix no puedo creer que te conosca

Cix- Ni yo a ustedes pero no han respondido que nos haran

Eli- ustedes conoceran Bajoterra suban

Karem- ¡El decenso!

Eli- Uno dos tres ashhhhhhh no otra vez ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
